The continuous rise in population and job growth, particularly within large metropolitan areas, has led to more and more commuters traversing roads and busy freeways. Today, millions of cars and trucks are driven thousands of miles throughout the year within a myriad of weather conditions. Along with engine reliability, vehicular tires are critical components towards the safety performance of the vehicle while in transit. As these tires become more worn over time and its treading nears the wear bars ( 2/32nd of an inch above the tread), continued driving without replacing the tires can be hazardous and potentially lead to an unavoidable accident. Consequently, it is imperative that the surface wear of tires and similar materials are properly assessed prior to use.